dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
J.R. Martinez
| died = | hometown = Shreveport, Louisiana | knownfor = Actor & Army veteran | season = Dancing with the Stars 13 | partner = Karina Smirnoff | place = 1 | highestscore = 30 (Waltz, Instant Jive, Freestyle & Instant Samba) | lowestscore = 22 (Viennese Waltz & Jive) | averagescore = 26.4 }} Jose Rene "J.R." Martinez is the winning celebrity from Season 13 of Dancing with the Stars. Early Life Martinez was born in Shreveport, Louisiana, to Maria Zavala. He has two sisters who were raised with his mother's family in El Salvador, and his sister Anabel died before Martinez ever had the chance to meet her. Martinez has never met his father. At a young age, he moved with his mother to Hope, Arkansas. At seventeen, they moved to Dalton, Georgia, just prior to his senior year of high school. Career Military Career In September 2002, Martinez enlisted in the Army and underwent Basic and Advanced Training at Fort Benning, Georgia, where, upon his graduation, was assigned the Military Occupational Specialty (MOS) of 11B (Infantryman). After reporting to Fort Campbell in January 2003, he was assigned to Delta Company, 2nd Battalion, 502nd Infantry Regiment of the 101st Airborne Division. In February 2003, he was deployed to the Middle East. Two months later, Martinez was driving a Humvee when its left front tire hit an IED; Martinez suffered smoke inhalation and severe burns to more than 34 percent of his body. He was evacuated to Ramstein AB, Germany for immediate care and transferred to the Army Institute of Surgical Research Burn Center at Brooke Army Medical Center (BAMC) in San Antonio, Texas. He spent 34 months at BAMC and has undergone 33 cosmetic and skin graft surgeries. Motivational Speaking Martinez has become a motivational speaker. In 2008, he was honored as a "Shining Star of Perseverance" by the WillReturn Council of Assurant Employee Benefits. The following year, the nonprofit Iraq and Afghanistan Veterans of America (IAVA) presented him with the Veterans Leadership Award. Acting Career In 2008, Martinez was cast in ABC's daytime drama All My Children as Brot Monroe. His character also served with the Army in Iraq and was injured in combat. Martinez first appeared in the program Friday, 7 November 2008. In 2012, he appeared in the season six finale of Army Wives as a physical therapist treating injured veterans. In 2013 he began in the syndicated SAF3 portraying a Los Angeles County Firefighter/Paramedic and veteran USAF Pararescue Jumper Alfonso Rivera. Work with Burn-Survivor Community Martinez first began providing support to fellow burn survivors while being treated for his burn injuries at Brooke Army Medical Center. He has served as a member of the Board of Directors of The Phoenix Society for Burn Survivors. He first attended the Phoenix Society's World Burn Congress in 2008 and was a featured speaker at the 2010 World Burn Congress. Martinez had a fellow burn survivor, Jenna Bullen, attend taping of Dancing with the Stars as his guest and has taped a public service announcement with her on behalf of the Phoenix Society for Burn Survivors. Martinez is also active with "Operation Finally Home", an organization that builds housing for American veterans and their families so they may live mortgage-free. Said Martinez of the project: "We're not just giving them keys to open up the door to go into their home. We’re also giving them the key to opportunity, the key to know there are people who appreciate them, the key to positivity, the key to new beginnings." Radio Martinez's first appearance as a radio host was 21 December 2012, when he stood in for Bill Carroll of KFI-AM 640. On 24 January 2013, he began his regularly scheduled radio show on Sunday evenings. Dancing with the Stars 13 He was partnered with Karina Smirnoff. They placed 1st. Scores Gallery J.R. Martinez S13.PNG JR-Karina-Promo13.jpg Jive-JR-Karina.jpg JR-Karina-trophy.jpg JR.jpg Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Season 13 contestants Category:Actors Category:Champions Category:Disabled contestants